The Common Royalty
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: A new cub named Eurus has been washed ashore. He has no idea if his mother is alive after a huge storm, and he has nowhere to go. Simba and Nala decide to make him a pride member. How will Kiara, the outlanders and Eurus himself feel about this. Find out in this story. Rated T for safety. I changed the name of my story since they will have more then one prince and princess soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Common Royalty**

**Chapter 1**

**Washed Ashore and Taken In**

Simba's life was finally starting to look up in the Pridelands. Scar had long been defeated after the Hyenas dealt with him. green trees and yellow Savannah grass had returned to their once former glory, the herds of all the animals had come back to the Pridelands and Simba's family had started. Months ago he had banished Zira and her followers and since she would not surrender her two cubs, Nuka and Vitani, they were forced to go with her. No one in the Pridelands knew she was baring a third cub as they made their way to the Outlands.

Not long after Kiara was born. She had grown into a mischievous little cub. Sarabi said she took after her father, though Simba would try to deny it not wanting to put his daughter in danger, especially with Zira, and her threat to avenge Scar. Where ever she went, she usually had Simba and sometimes even Timon and Pumba trailing after her, even though she didn't wander far from home. She did give her father a good scare whenever he called for her and she didn't answer. Even though he was a bit annoyed by his daughter's antics, he still loved her and laughed inside at how much she reminded him of himself. He had a great family, with his mother, Sarabi still around and his mother-in-law Sarafina, even his brother-in-law Mheetu, when he visited from a neighboring pride that let him stay after he met a lioness. One big happy family. But the royal family was not yet complete. There was someone that had yet to be revealed. Two actually. Simba did not yet know this, but his whole life was about to change.

Elsewhere, a cub had just managed to pull himself out of a raging river and escaped the jaws of crocodiles to the cliffs above. His fur had a gold pelt with a brown tuft on his tail and the top of his head. He was now out of breath. But his break was short lived. He caught a lion's scent and made a dash for the nearest cover which was under a bush. He saw a powerful lion walk by and stop for a moment. The cub then realized that the lion must have caught his scent for the wind was blowing from behind him. The lion seemed to shrug it off and walked on. The cub was safe for now. Since the lion payed him little head, he decided it be best to just rest here under the bush for the time being. He soon let sleep win over and closed his eyes.

While the cub was sleeping, Simba had just made his rounds for the morning. He had caught a new scent in the area and thought he heard a bit of panicked breathing. He gave it little concern thinking it was just some prey new to the area, even though the scent did peak his curiosity a bit. Since Nala was expecting him back, he made his way to Pride Rock, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, or maybe followed. As he made his way into the den he saw his wife waking up from her nap, meaning more than likely Timon and Pumba, or Sarabi and/or Sarafina were watching his daughter for them again. "Well hello there my king," Nala said.

"And hello to you my queen," Simba replied.

"So what did the Pridelands have trouble with today?" Nala said.

"Oh, the usual grazing quarrels between the plant eaters, trying to get the Elephants to forget about somethings, but they can't, and the usual monkey business with, well, the monkeys. I'll admit, when I was scouting by the river, I caught a unique scent. Now it was probably just another plant eater that just moved in, since other predators know their boundries, aside from the hyena's before they ran off. Still I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched... or followed," Simba said.

"Oh Simba, your letting your imagination run away with you. With Zazu in the sky, your bound to know when there is trouble around," Nala said.

"Yeah, just one problem... I haven't sent Zazu on his mourning sky patrol yet," Simba said.

"Sire, I am so sorry I slept in late, I'll make up for lost time, and have the morning report before noon," Zazu said.

"Be sure you do," Simba said in a mocking serious tone.

Zazu soon flew off. "You like to pick on him a lot don't you?" Nala said.

"Hey, it was for all the times he wouldn't leave us alone to play," Simba said.

"Well why don't we go for a walk in the Pridelands together. Kiara is gonna be off playing for a while," Nala suggested.

"I suppose we could. It can give me time to clear my head," Simba replied.

Soon the King and Queen made their way down Pride Rock and out towards the Pridelands. "Come on, I'll race you to the river," Simba challenged.

"You're on," Nala accepted.

Simba and Nala soon took off in a sprint to the river. When they reached the river, they stopped for a quick drink being careful not to upset the crocodile nearby. They soon started conversation again as the as the rest of the day went on. "You know, I still feel a bit hurt for having to send Zira's cubs and her followers away. I just wish she would learn and let her hatred go," Simba said.

"Simba, you did what had to be done. Zira made the decision not to end her hate. She has too much pride since she was chosen to be the bearer of Scar's heir after I left. It really is sad that her cubs don't get the chance to enjoy a life of plenty. You know, actually know what it is to be loved and cared for, not this false hope that they will be looked up to by bringing Zira's tyrannical ideas," Nala said.

"That's why I am actually concerned for the cubs she bares. She's already won Nuka over. He's grown far too much to see the errors of his mother's ways, still one can hope. I still see a chance to save little Vitani and that other little cub's minds though. The only thing is, I can't just walts into the Outlands and take them from their family. Zira's not easy to get around, and she'd alert the pride before I could get close," Simba said.

"There's only so much you can do Simba. The rest is for her cubs and her followers to decide," Nala told him.

"I know bu- hey did you see that?" Simba quickly changed the subject.

They had come to the area where Simba had been earlier, and where the little cub had been sleeping. Now both were on alert. "See what Simba? I think your letting the stress of fearing Zira trying to take over get to you," Nala said.

"I know I saw someone and I can smell them too," Simba said.

Nala sniffed the air and soon caught the scent of the stranger. "Whoever you are show yourself," Simba ordered.

The little cub whimpered as he crawled out from underneath the bush. "Awww," Simba said with a sympathetic look as he saw the cub.

Nala was already feeling a hint of care for the cub once she saw how small he was. He seemed to maybe a week or two younger then Kiara. "Don't be frightened little one. Come here, we won't harm you," she assured the cub.

The cub slowly made his way towards the king and Queen of the Pridelands. Nala then spoke once more and asked, "Where's your mother dear?"

"I-I don't know. There was a big storm last night with thunder and lightning. One moment I was on dry land and the next I was in the river. I got out and almost got eaten by those crocodiles, and I don't know where I am. I'm scared," the little cub said.

"Don't be. We'll look after you. Looks like we got ourselves an orphan Nala," Simba said.

"Looks like it. And a scared, tired and hungry one at that," Nala said as she bent down and nuzzled the cub to calm him before she continued, "Come, let us take you back to Pride Rock and I'll feed you there."

"Thank you," the cub said.

"I'm Simba by the way," Simba introduce himself.

"And I'm Nala," Nala added.

"I'm Eurus," Eurus told them.

"Nice to meet you Eurus," Simba said.

All of the sudden frantic flapping was heard and then came Zazu who cried, "Heeeelp, sire, heeeelp!"

They saw that a snake was biting down on Zazu's tail as he flew past them. "And that believe it or not is our majordomo Zazu," Simba said.

The three laughed and soon Nala took the little cub by the scruff of his neck and began to walk back towards Pride Rock. None of them had suspected that they were indeed being watched by two sets of eyes from across the river. "So, Simba's got a new cub in the pride huh. Better tell mom about this Kovu." Vitani said.

Kovu was the last born of Zira's cubs, just a few days younger then Vitani. His birth was a few days after Kiara was born, nearly right after they had been banished from the Pridelands. Zira had trusted them to enhance their scouting by themselves while she found some menial task for their older brother. "Vitani I don't get it. Simba took the cub with him and his mate. Mom said he was a killer of cubs and wouldn't think twice before killing a cub not of his pride. Why did he take that cub then? It doesn't make sense," Kovu said.

Vitani was about to say why he took the cub but stopped. Kovu brought up a fine point. From the stories she had remembered from their mother when they were banished, since she was too young to remember the banishment itself, Zira had told them Simba would kill any cub that didn't dwell in his pride without a second thought, and the only reason Zira's cubs were spared was because she had gotten them far enough away in time. That cub wasn't from Simba's pride, and Simba didn't even lift a paw or bare his teeth to indicate he was going to kill the cub. Now Vitani was begining to wonder. Could Simba not be the ruthless King they were told he was? Did their own mother lie to them and make them think Simba was a cub killer? What if Zira had lied about Scar's death by Simba too? Was there a chance that maybe Simba might take her and Kovu in if they left their mother?

All these questions began to twirl around in her head, mainly because their life in the outlands was horrible and with a mother making them work as hard as they did, Vitani hated to admit it but, she was willing to look for any way out of the state she and Kovu were in. Even the fellow Outlanders treated them unkindly that Vitani and Kovu barely got anything to eat, since Zira had stopped nursing them both early. "Hey Vitani, you okay," Kovu snapped her back into reality.

"Huh, oh, sorry, thinking about what you said. Honestly, I don't know, but we got to tell mom, she'll probably have us running like 100 times around the termite mounds if we don't tell her. And there's something I want to talk to about later tonight," Vitani said.

"Okay. Well, lets go. The sooner we get home, the sooner we might get rewarded," Kovu said.

"Right," Vitani replied and soon the two of them headed back to the termite mounds.

Meanwhile at Priderock, Nala had just started nursing little Eurus. The cub was quite nervous, for everyone was a stranger to him. The pride thought he was a cute little cub, and his timidness made him all the more cute. Simba had gone off in search of his majordomo hoping he could have him spread the word of the new pride member. Nala knew the cub needed to be looked after and she felt it was her responsibility to watch over him. She didn't know if Simba felt the same way, but she had a rough idea of what his intentions were.

Besides, Kiara was always talking about how she wanted a brother or sister to play with. trouble was, Nala didn't know when Eurus would warm up to Kiara, and Kiara was always the playful type. As Eurus finished his meal, Nala put him between her paws and began to give him a bath. She was surprised he didn't squirm away as she did, but then thought it must be because it's his first day with a new pride and a lot can be scary for a cub his age when he doesn't know much about them. As she finished giving him a bath, she said, "You know you don't have to be afraid Eurus. This pride is very kind and no one here would bring you harm. We want to help you and let you be part of the pride, and if my mate allows it, you could be part of my family."

"Wha- be a prince your highness?" Eurus finally asked.

"Yes, you've been through so much in such a short time, I think you deserve it," Nala tells him.

"But, what if King Simba says no your majesty?" Eurus asked.

"Hmhm, there's no need for the formalities Eurus, and don't worry, I know that Simba will, besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get him to agree, even if he disagreed, but I know he'll agree," Nala said.

"O-Okay," Eurus said, still a bit nervous.

"Now get some rest. I am sure that trip down the river was very tiring for your body, so you need as much rest as possible dear," Nala said.

Eurus agreed. He had to admit, even though he had gained some rest after being free of the river, he still felt very tired, and he was already showing he was on the verge of passing out to begin with. He soon fell asleep between Nala's forepaws and she pulled him close to keep him warm. Nala knew that Eurus was going to need to be introduced to the kingdom at sometime, but she would worry about that another day. Now she was just waiting for Simba to return so they could talk, and for Kiara to return to meet her possible new brother.

**End of chapter one. Hope you liked it. So Simba's pride has gained a new member, and possibly prince. And the Outlanders are up to their notorious schemes. Nala seems to have a really soft spot for Eurus. So will Simba agree to make him a prince? What will Kiara's reaction be when she see's him? How will Eurus adjust to his new life in the Pridelands. What will Zira think of this latest development? And what is going through Vitani's head right now? Read future chapters to find out. I thought I would try something new to put a twist on the story of Lion King II. Let me know what you think and leave a positive comment and constructive criticism for me. As always, I'll update when I can and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Common Royalty**

**Chapter 2**

**Vitani and Kovu's Decision**

While the pridelanders were trying to help their newest member feel at home, Kovu and Vitani traveled to their home deep in the Outlands. Soon, they came upon their mother Zira, who was scolding their older brother for yet another failure. As she finished scolding him and sent him to do other menial chores, she spotted Kovu and Vitani.

"Ah, back from your adventure, how did you fair?" Zira asked.

"We were able to catch a glimpse of Simba and Nala," Kovu said.

"You didn't let them see you did you," Zira said, alarmed.

"No, we kept well hidden," Vitani said.

"And what did the two of you see?" Zira asked.

"They were talking to a cub," Kovu said.

"A cub? You mean Kiara, their daughter, right?" Zira pondered, alarmed.

Vitani raised her brow slightly. "No, this was a boy cub, and... he didn't seem to be from the Pridelands, or here. He looks younger then the Princess," Vitani said.

"I see, they must have been asking why he was trespassing on their land," Zira said with confidence.

"Well we were close enough to hear their voices, but not the words. Their tone didn't sound angry," Kovu said.

"Simba covers his tone to seem like he's calm. He was probably furious. What happened next," Zira demaned.

"Well, after they finished talking to him, Nala picked him up and carried him back towards Pride Rock," Vitani said.

"Probably to kill him as soon as they got there. Didn't want the other creature seeing him murder a cub, the coward," Zira said, trying to convince them that Simba was a cold blooded killer and nothing more.

"Well, after that we decided to come back here and tell you what happened," Kovu said.

"And you did a fine job. Now Vitani, I have some special training I have to give Kovu. You can go and have a rest, you earned your keep this time," Zira said.

"Yes mother," Vitani said.

She soon walked off back into the cave. _'This time, two words I hear too often. It's either you did good "this time" or "this time" you really messed up. She never gives Kovu that kind of treatment. What did I do to end up in this situation where I just have to do what mom says or face punishment. Kovu gets punished too, but, I mean, I know he's Scar's "chosen one" as she puts it, but, what am I to her. She has me do what she wants and then just cast me to the side like the bones of our last poaching from the hunting party, even when I do good she just ignores my efforts to impress her. It's not fair,' _Vitani thought to herself.

There was a lot else going on in her head after she ranted to herself about her mother and kept walking through the cave. So many questions that went unanswered. Like, why didn't Simba kill that cub right there at the border? Yeah her mom said it was because he didn't want others to see, but did it really make such a difference if he did? As much as she tried to convince herself her mom was right, she came back to the same conclusion, no, there wasn't much difference. Another question that began to dawn on her was, if mother was lying to them about him being a cub killer, why was she doing it? She had heard stories about Nala having two cubs, and that Zira was present for the birth. But if Zira said Simba hated her so much, how could she have been there? Why would Simba let her be that close? Then she remembered, Zira was not aware that Simba had murdered Scar, so she had no reason to be against Simba and his murderous ways, from what she described.

So as the rest of the story goes, both cubs were princesses, one with the pelt of their mother, the other, the pelt of their father. Zira informed Simba and Nala that their cub that had the pelt of their mother was dying moments after it was born. The King and Queen were heart broken, and Simba decided to put her out of her misery and murdered his own cub. Zira offered to take the cub to rest with all the other pride members that were now in eternal sleep and they let her go, and she said that she had never seen this dark side to the King of the Pridelands before. It was a day or so later that Zira pronounced she had Vitani. But Kovu wasn't here yet. It confused Simba and Nala greatly that one cub was born, but she still was pregnant with another. She said she wasn't sure herself, and Rafiki, the Baboon said it must have been a special case. Simba and Nala went along with it. But now that Vitani was older, she was starting to get a little curious. How could she be days older then Kovu? From what it looked like, Nuka had been at least seven months older then Vitani. So how was it that she wasn't Kovu's twin. Something seemed off about the whole thing. So, as the story finished, Zira was visited one night by Scar's spirit and said that the cub she was now baring was to avenge his death and take back the land that was once theirs. He told her that his nephew had murdered him in cold blood. Zira then awoke the next morning and stood before the king claiming he was a murderer. Some of the lionesses were convinced and sided with her. Simba claimed otherwise of Scar's death, but Zira claimed he was lying. Simba then claimed treason as Zira had told them, and soon banished her without any option of letting her stay after Kovu was born. Soon, Zira took off with Vitani, Kovu, Nuka and her followers she gained, and never looked back. That was how it all led to coming here.

Vitani was beginning to wonder if the story was true. She had only heard her mother's side of the story. It was enough to convince Nuka, but he was a bit of a loony. Even though she was told that it was dangerous to go near the Pridelanders, she had to know something. She had to hear what Simba's side of the story was. Yes, he was said to be her mortal enemy, but was it really true? Was Simba really a cub killer? Was life in the Pridelands so horrible? They were green for roaring out loud. Vitani's mind was made up. She had to see life on the other side. If it was so horrible , why wasn't anyone leaving the Pridelands, or the pride? She was going, and she was gonna take Kovu with her. As much as she tried to deny it, Kovu wasn't fairing much better, even if he was the "chosen one". She wasn't gonna tell Nuka though. He'd probably rat them out so they would get punished and try to prove that he was the better choice to lead the pride then Kovu and be the new king.

A few days went by as Vitani did what Zira told her to do and then she sat alone with her thoughts about the story and on what she would do. She would need to come up with some way to get her and Kovu out of here. She then had the perfect idea, and would make it happen as soon as her family and their pride were asleep. Soon the chance finally came that night when Zira walked in carrying Kovu after a gruesome day of training, and Nuka trailing behind her, probably thinking about how he would be a better leader then Kovu if Zira gave him the chance, like he always ranted about when their mother wasn't around. It didn't take long as Zira, Nuka and the pride were soon deep in dreamland and Vitani knew they were somewhat heavy sleepers. She soon nudged Kovu awake. "Huh?" Kovu gestured still coming to his senses.

Vitani soon clamped his mouth and whispered, "Be quiet, or mom will wake and wonder why we are up."

"Why are we up?" Kovu whispered softly.

"We're going to the Pridelands," Vitani replied.

Kovu was about to yell but then remembered he didn't want to wake his mother. "Vitani, are you crazy? If Simba spots us there, we'll be killed," Kovu whispered sternly.

"I have a feeling he actually won't," Vitani said.

"Why?" Kovu asked.

They heard their brother snore a bit, which gave them a quick startle, but they breathed a sigh of relief seeing everyone was still asleep aside from the lionesses standing watch outside. Vitani then answered, "Because, if he were a killer, he would have killed that cub we saw this a few days ago. I know mom said that he was going to kill him at Pride Rock, but if he's a cub killer, why would it matter where he did it?" Vitani pointed out.

Kovu was about to say something, but then after think about what she said, he saw where she was coming from. "Okay, but what if he does kill us because we want to join his pride? We're the cubs of Zira, and he hates her. What if he tortures us? What if we get caught by mom before we have a chance to make it? What if," Kovu's jaw was clamped by Vitani's paw before he could finish.

"And what if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Vitani whispered hoping no one had heard them.

Kovu covered his nose at the thought of that. "We just got to take that risk, but I have a feeling that we will be better off there then with mother, and I don't care if she thinks you're Scar's "chosen one". Scar's dead, and I'm starting to think mom's just like Nuka at having some crazy thoughts of being the rulers. What's to say she won't kill us once she has us take over the Pridelands when we're older? She wants us to take out Simba so she can be queen. Once she gets what she wants, she'll probably want to make sure that none of us survive to challenge her as queen. Please, trust my judgement and come with me," Vitani pleaded.

Kovu had to admit, he never thought of it that way. What Vitani was saying seemed all too true. Once their mother was Queen, she'd want to eliminate any threat, even if it meant taking the lives of her cubs. Maybe Simba was merciful. He didn't seem so menacing when he talked to the cub they saw. He could easily be welcoming to them as well, but the fact that they were Zira's cubs still put him on edge, but his sister was right. They had to take a shot at a better life then the one that involved countless beatings when they messed up. "Okay. I'm trusting you Vitani, and I'll come, but how we'll we get out of here, with the lookouts watching?" Kovu asked.

"We'll let them ask us where we are going and I'll tell them that our mom is sending us on a night stocking exercise to test how noisy we are in the dark. I know they will buy it," Vitani said.

"Okay, I guess that sounds easy enough. Better not wake the rest of the pride here," Kovu whispered.

Vitani nodded and soon the two of them made their way, making sure not to move loudly and not to step on anyone. As they made it outside, the lookouts asked them why they were out and bought into Vitani's fib. They soon let them go and Vitani and Kovu casually walk off. Once they were far enough away, they made a sprint for the river, remembering where the log was. They knew if they were to have any chance at meeting Simba, they needed to be on the Prideland's side of the river before sunrise. If they were lucky, maybe they could be at Pride Rock tonight. They soon made it to the log. and began climbing to the other side and saw the glowing eyes of the crocodiles in the moon light. They knew one wrong move, and they would be with the ancestors of the past and no one would know their fate.

Thankfully, they made it to the other side. Now all that was left to do was get to Pride Rock. They made it about halfway there before the night started having it's way with them. Vitani found a little cavern, big enough for the two of them and just in time as it started to rain. Soon, they were out cold for the night.

When morning rose at the termite mound Zira was in an uproar. She asked where her cubs were and outlooks told her they hadn't seen them since their little exercise Zira sent them on. Zira soon revealed she had given no such orders, and wondered why her cubs would lie like that. Maybe they were just playing a harmless trick and wanted to prove themselves to her, by showing what they learned. She would still give them punishment for not telling her if that was the case, but something in the back her mind was telling them that her cubs may have left for another reason, and it wasn't a thought she relished. She would give them one day, to return, then if they hadn't come back by then she would go and look for them, even if it meant crossing the river to the Pridelands, which she suspected they might have gone if that was their intentions.

Meanwhile in the Pridelands, Kovu and Vitani were still out cold... that is until a deep voice asked, "Are you little ones lost?"

**End of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. I know this story seems like Eurus is the focus, but I intend to have all four cubs be the center of attention at one point or another, and this was Vitani's time to shine. I am sure you all have caught my hint about Vitani's origins, and I am sure you have an idea of what happens next, but I hope you continue to read. Leave me a positive review and constructive criticism as always and I'll update when I have the chance. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Common Royalty**

**Chapter 3**

**The Family Expands**

Kovu and Vitani realized it was Simba. "Please, don't hurt us," Kovu pleaded.

"Now what gave you the idea that I would do such a thing?" Simba asked.

"W-we, o-our mom told us that you would k-k..." Vitani couldn't even finish her sentence as she saw Simba up close for the first time.

"Well if your mother told you I hurt or do worse things to cubs, she is sadly mistaken. I going out on a limb and guessing you are Zira's cubs," Simba said.

Vitani and Kovu nodded. "Okay, so I have a feeling that makes you Vitani," Simba pondered and Vitani nodded before Simba asked Kovu, "So you are the youngest? What's your name young one?"

"K-Kovu, y-your majesty," Kovu said, still nervous in the kings presence.

"It's nice to meet you Kovu. Now if you don't mind me asking, what has brought you into the Pridelands, so far away from your mother? She must be looking for you," Simba said.

"We... we ran away. We were watching you a few days ago and saw you take a cub back to Pride Rock while we were across the river. We told our mother what we saw and she started to act strange... well, more strange then normal. We were starting to think that our mom was actually just using us til she no longer needed us. She keeps going on about Scar," Vitani told him.

"I see. You were starting to put things together and didn't like the end result that was to come. I can't say I'm surprised by Zira doing such a thing. What I am surprised at is that the two of you were able to see through the deceit at such a young age. I'm guessing you've been given prey to eat and can't hold it down, right?" Simba asked.

"Well, termites, but, yeah, we're starving," Kovu said.

"Well, come with me to Pride Rock. My mate Nala will be more then willing to feed you," Simba said.

"Y-you're not gonna kill us, o-or send us back?" Kovu asked.

"No, don't worry, you're safe, and far from Zira's grasp now. If she even attempts to cross into these lands to reclaim you, she will face severe punishment," Simba told them.

"You mean, we are..." Vitani could hardly believe her ears.

Simba nodded, "Welcome to the pride little ones, and if my mate permits it, the family as well."

Vitani and Kovu were now completely shocked, Simba had offered to let them become part of the royal family. How could the day get any better? By now Kovu and Vitani were convinced that Zira had been wrong about the king. If he were a killer, he wouldn't have shown such kindness. If Simba showed this kind of generosity, there was a good chance the rest of the pride was just as nice, if not nicer. Simba then bent down and said, "Climb on up you two. Pride Rock is still a long way from here, and because you haven't had something to eat in a while, you two will tire out before we're even halfway there."

Kovu and Vitani hesitated, but slowly approached the king and climbed up onto his back. Simba wasn't surprised by how they reacted. Life with Zira, however brief it had been, must have been harsh and left some traumatizing memories in their young minds. Plus, with the stories she probably told them, Zira more then likely gave Simba a bad rap. No doubt their older brother Nuka had long bought into it, but now he had been able to get these two cubs away from Zira's twisted mind and her lying claims about the Pridelanders. He also noticed something very familiar about Vitani, but he couldn't place it at this time. He'd worry about it later as he walked towards Pride Rock with the two cubs riding on his back. They soon bumped into Zazu. "Sire, are you aware two outsiders are with you," Zazu asked, thinking his king may have lost his mind.

"I am fully aware Zazu. But they have left the outsiders of their own choice. Their tired and hungry, and mean no harm. They'll become part of our own pride and looked after by Nala and myself. before you go protesting about this Zazu, you need to ask yourself, what would you have done, had you been in their position?" Simba stated.

Zazu remained silent thinking long and hard about how rough the little cubs must have had it in the outlands. "Now, I would like you to spread the word to the other animals that we have adopted two new pride members and afterwards, keep an eye out for any outlander activity, especially if you see Zira," Simba commanded.

"Yes, your majesty, I shall make haste at once, good day to the three of you," Zazu replied.

Zazu soon flew off and Simba made his way onto Pride Rock. "Is that bird always so, um, paranoid your highness?" Kovu asked.

"Hmhm, from time to time, and no need for the formalities young Kovu. You can just call me Simba, or possibly father if Nala allows it," Simba said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Vitani asked.

"Oh, I reckon she will. But we'll wait til we come to that little fork in the road," Simba said.

Soon the three came upon Pride Rock, and Vitani and Kovu were amazed at how big it was. Soon Simba brought them up to the cave entrance and let them off. They stood there for a moment, until Simba nudged them to follow him inside. "Well, hello there Simba, and who are these two cute little cubs coming in behind you," Sarabi asked.

"Mother, this is Kovu and Vitani. I found them in a little cavern near Rhino canyon. Is Nala here?" Simba asked.

"I'm right here dear," Nala said as she walked up, with Eurus trailing behind.

"Hello dear, I'd like you to meet the newest members of our pride, Kovu and Vitani. They traveled a long way on their own, looking for us, and they need some nourishment," Simba said.

"Well, I was just about to feed our son Eurus here, you two are free to share a meal with him," Nala said.

She soon laid down and let Eurus nurse. Kovu and Vitani were a bit hesitant once again, until they felt Sarabi nudge them from behind. They soon latched on and were able to receive their first taste of milk in weeks. As they nursed, Simba talked with his mother and Nala. "Simba, do you think it's wise to take them in like this? Their the children of Zira," Nala said.

"I know that, but the look in their eyes showed they do not want to be around her anymore. Even if Zira had come back to take them back right under our noses before we found them, I have no doubt they would try and escape again. They may be young but they are smart. They were able to put the pieces together of whatever Zira was planning and didn't like the end result of it. I think they've been through enough. They deserve better and we can give them that chance, if your up to it," Simba stated.

"Oh Simba, it's no wonder I married you. Always thinking about the safety of others, even if their of another pride. And of course I am up to it. Looks like the royal family just got bigger," Nala said.

Simba smiled and looked at the cubs, who had been oblivious to the conversation enjoying their meal. Then Sarabi cut in, "I don't know if you noticed before, but, doesn't Vitani have a familiar look about her. Like we know her from somewhere?"

"Well, she was there the day the outlanders left. I am guessing Kovu must have been born after they were exiled," Simba said.

"She does look like... but it couldn't be... could it Sarabi?" Nala asked.

"I'm not sure but, see about her scent," Sarabi said.

Simba, Nala, and Sarabi soon caught wif of Vitani's scent and were in shock. The scent was all too familiar to them and they couldn't mistaken it for another lion cub. "When should we tell her Nala?" Simba asked.

"When they are done nursing and Kiara returns. I need to tell them in private. If we keep this information til their older, we might not have a good outcome," Nala said.

"As long as your sure. I'll take Kovu and Eurus somewhere and give them a little father son talk and maybe a few lessons in royalty," Simba said.

Nala nodded and soon was looking back at the cubs, she then saw Kovu and Vitani on the verge of passing out. "Maybe I'll wait til these two young ones have a nap. I think they earned it after their long journey," Nala said.

"As you wish Nala. I'm going to make another patrol and see if Zazu has seen any suspicious outsider activity in the Pridelands," Simba said.

Nala nodded and Simba soon took off. Sarabi laid next to Nala and said, "Seems you two have a thing for picking up lost orphans."

"Looks like it. Though I don't think I'd want to let them go after seeing their cute little faces. You know, Kovu may be Zira's cub, but, he doesn't seem to have any resemblance to Scar," Nala said.

"I don't think Scar could have been his father. He was born after Kiara was and she wasn't conceived until after Scar's death. There is no way Scar could be the father," Sarabi said.

"Ah, I see, that would explain a few things," Nala said.

Soon Kovu and Vitani were finished with their meal, but it didn't take long for them t pass out. All the running from yesterday had taken it's toll on them and they needed the rest. They soon passed out close to Nala and she gave them a maternal lick to comfort them as they slept. Eurus soon followed and cured up next to his new siblings he had gained, even though he didn't know it yet. Nala nuzzled all of them and kept conversation with Sarabi as they slept.

**End of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. So Simba and Nala have discovered Vitani is their long lost daughter they thought to be dead. How will Vitani react to this? What will Zira think of them joining Simba's Pride? Could Zira's plans be foiled, or is this just a minor setback? Stay tuned and find out more. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism. I'll update when I can. Once again, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Common Royalty**

**Chapter 4**

**Zira's Rage and The Surprise**

Zira and the other Outsiders had been searching around for Kovu and Vitani all day. The more Zira had thought about it, the more it seemed that her 'children' had betrayed her. While she admitted that it as clever of them to pull off what they did the night before, she was still not pleased with the fact that they had not informed her, and this led her to assume they didn't plan on coming back. The Outlanders had the cubs scent, and Zira's worst fears had been realized. Kovu and Vitani had escaped in the night, and they had headed to the Pridelands. Now whether or not the Pridelanders had found them and accepted them into the pride, Zira did not know, but they had gone too far. "Those two ungrateful cubs, how dare they do this to me," Zira said.

"It still doesn't make sense of why they would enter the Pridelands. The Prideanders would kill them on sight as soon as they spotted them," Dotty said.

"They have chosen their fate. I warned them not to go into the Pridelands, but if they didn't want to listen, then they will learn why I told them to stay away. Even if it costs them their lives," Zira said.

"Zira, why aren't you going after them?" Dotty asked. She was a little older then Kovu and Vitani, but still far younger then Nuka.

"Because I would be noticed the moment I set foot in the Pridelands. They're smaller and can avoid detection much more easily. If they do survive the day, then they may have had luck on their side, but they are not welcome back into the Outlands. Not after this treachery," Zira said.

Dotty was unsure how to feel about this side of Zira, but she had to agree, no one could just willingly be accepted back into their pride if they chose to leave in the first place. That was abandonment, and proving they weren't strong enough to follow through with defeating the Pridelanders, once the day came. Kovu and Vitani were no different, even if Zira was their mother, at least, that's what Dotty was led to believe along with the other pride sisters of the Outlanders. But she was starting to question this. "So, what do we do about this now. Scar's chosen one has betrayed us, and won't fulfill what was expected," Dotty said.

"We'll have to use his eldest son," Zira said.

She didn't like the idea of using Nuka to outwit the Pridelanders, but he was her only chance now. She had more then enough reason to believe that Kovu and Vitani had been accepted into the Pridelands, and she had a feeling Vitani was soon going to find out the truth of her origins. Had it not been for Scar choosing her youngest cub to begin with, which was now being thrown back in her face. She was originally planing on using Vitani as leverage to take back the throne that rightfully belonged to her and Scar's descendants, no matter how feeble Scar's 'true' heir might be. But now even that leverage was out of her grasp. She was in a state of hatred. How could the glorious future she envisioned now be hanging on the thread of her eldest son? This was not what she had in mind. She soon stormed of with her pride and made for the termite mound they called home.

Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, Kovu, Eurus, and Vitani were waking up from their nap as Kiara walked in with her Grandmother Sarafina. Kiara was a bit surprised to see newcomers sleeping next to her mother and new brother. She had a hunch of what was going on since a few days prior, she had been introduce to her brother Eurus, and she had been so excited to have someone to play with. Now it seemed more siblings were joining in the fun, and she was also gaining as sister along with her two brothers. Kiara soon came over and Nala said, "Ah, Kiara, it's good that you're here. We would like to introduce you to your new brorther and sister, Kovu and Vitani."

Vitani was taken by surprise. "You mean... you're actually gonna adopt us?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but there's something else I have to talk to you and Kiara about Vitani," Nala said.

"Wait, why not Kovu?" Vitani asked.

"Well, what I am about to talk about doesn't really involve him or Eurus. Simba could you be a dear?" Nala requested.

Simba nodded and soon had the boys follow him out of the den. Once Nala knew they were far enough out, she looked back at her daughters, and stated, "Now, what I am about to tell you two, you may find a little hard to believe."

"What is it mom?" Kiara asked.

"Well, let me first ask you Vitani, did your mother ever tell you the story about how you came to be in the Outlands?" Nala said.

"Yes, though some of the story didn't make sense to me. I don't know if it was the same for Kovu, he was born the day we were banished," Vitani said.

"I see, and you were no more then a few days old when it happened right?" Nala asked.

Vitani nodded. "Well let me be the first to say, there is no way for that to be possible," Nala stated.

"What do you mean?" Vitani asked.

"I mean there is no way Zira had given birth to you and then Kovu a few days later," Nala said.

"But, she said that that baboon said it was some special circumstances," Vitani argued.

"That is not the case dear. Now, I am going to tell you what really happened. The day I gave birth to Kiara, I had also given birth to another cub," Nala said.

"Wait mom, what exactly is birth?" Kiara said.

Vitani was curious herself. She had heard the word, but did not know what it meant. However, Nala replied, "It's something you will understand when you come of the proper age."

Kiara and Vitani felt a tad disappointed that their mother used the 'your just cubs' card on them, but let their mother continue, "Now, to continue, Kiara had a sister, and Zira had been in her cave, sulking."

"Wait, she told me she was there when Kiara was born," Vitani said.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, but that was not the case. She always kept he distance. Your father and I had fallen asleep that night with our daughters, happy and content. But then Zira had sneaked into the cave that night. I had not realized it was her at the time, because my vision had been blurred somewhat upon waking up. But the screams of one of my daughters was enough to awaken me and my mate, your dad Simba, and make chase. We were not able to keep up and had lost sight of her. The next morning I was wide awake and searching for, my little one as was your dad as we let your grandmothers, Sarabi and Sarafina keep watch over you, Kiara. Then I came to Zira's private den, and could smell the scent of my daughter. I did not go in, for I thought... I thought she had killed her," Nala's eyes watered as she said this.

Vitani was shocked. Zira, the one who had been looking after her and raising her had lied about the whole thing. Nala's tears was enough to show that to be true, because no one, not even Nala, would have tears in their eyes if they had made that story up. This also further confirmed Vitani's suspicions that Simba was not the heartless, cold-blooded killer that Zira had lead her to believe. She listened in as Nala continued through her tears, "When I had made these suspicions, I told Simba about what I suspected and Simba was in an uproar. He knew Zira was Scar's former mate, and had also mated with a rouge, but he thought she had changed for the better, and had allowed her to stay. He then knew that Zira was still loyal to Scar's ways, and had no other choice. He knew as soon as Zira gave birth to her cub, she would be banished to the Outlands. When the day arrived, Zira was in an uproar. She had said one way or another, she would get what she wanted. I will say I was happy to see her go, since my lost daugther's sent still lingered around her. I now realize I made a horrible mistake."

"About banishing Zira, if she's as bad as you say, she deserved it mom," Kiara said.

"No, it's not that, Kiara dear. It is true, she deserved to be banished all the same, but she was banished for the wrong reason. See, she never killed my daughter, your sister... your true sister," Nala said.

"Wait, Nala, er, Mom, are you saying that your other cub is still alive? That can't be, I don't remem-" Vitani paused for a moment as she thought the story over and looked at Nala in realization.

Nala nodded, "Now I think you understand. Vitani, it's you, your my daughter, Kiara's true sister. And I was so blind to not see that. Zira had tricked us all into believing that you were her daughter. Can... can you ever forgive me?"

Vitani was at a loss for words. All this time, she had been part of the royal family to begin with, and she had gained two new brothers as well. The unloving lioness that had taken her away wasn't her mother at all. It all made sense of why Kovu had been treated different from her. She wasn't Zira's cub, but Nala's and she had a feeling her life was gonna be a whole lot better, and the attention she had been deprived of, was now gonna be given in fall swing. Without second thought, Vitani ran to her mother, her true mother, and buried her face into the queen's fur as Nala wrapped her paw around her long lost little Princess. Kiara soon joined in, happy to have her sister back, and to see her mother fully happy again. If Kiara had known anything, it was that her mother had never seemed fully happy and had caught her mother seeming sad and crying a few times, but had always been told that it was nothing. Now she could see why her mother had been sad. But that sadness seemed to melt away as the three of them shared a hug. "So that means... Simba's my daddy?" Vitani asked.

"Yes Vitani, that is right, he is your father, as well as your sister's," Nala said.

"Wow. But there's still so many questions I have, so many things that just, well, confuse me now," Vitani said.

"Well, we have the whole day to catch up, so you can ask away, dear. Your dad has taken the boys out to talk about a few things. And I suspect both will be quite surprised as well. Simba's got his own story to tell those two," Nala said.

Vitani laughed a bit, knowing what her brother would think once he heard all of the story she had been told.

****End of chapter four. **Please do not comment with questions or demands to my other stories. Only post what you think of this story so far please. I do not wish to be hassled about my other stories. As hard as it might be to believe, demands and questions about my stories progress are actually demotivating for me to want to write more. If you request for me to continue this story as soon as I can, that's fine, but requesting deadlines or continuations of my other stories within this story's comments does not please me too well. I'm sorry to put this out there like that, but as a writer, I do not liked to be pressured into finishing something. Anyways,**** hope you all enjoy. It's been a while since I have been on the site, but works been hassling me so much, my brains been too exhausted to let me write something new. So, now Kiara and Vitani know the truth, Zira is in an uproar, and the family is now four cubs strong. I'll bet Sarabi and Sarafina are pleased to know their long lost granddaughter is back, on top of gaining two new grandsons. What will happen now? What adventures, and possible trouble will these four cubs find themselves in? What will Zira do now that both her primary and secondary plans have been snatched out her grasp? Only future chapters will tell.**


End file.
